


Gooey Ooey Love Times Between A grandpa and his grandson

by Mynach



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Black Lives Matter, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spelling bad on purpose, brutalize, goop, marty not morty hahaha, pickle rick - Freeform, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynach/pseuds/Mynach
Summary: "Hey Marty, you look like you've never been covered in the semen of a Forgledorglepus before."
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Gooey Ooey Love Times Between A grandpa and his grandson

The old man and his grandson stood there, covered in a thick purple goo, perfectly still.  
Rick began to stroke Marty's cheek as if to clean it off. 

"Hey Marty, you look like you've never been covered in the semen of a Forgledorglepus before."

"Yeah Rim, I haven't, this stuff is gross, like ew, get it off." 

The virile senior appeared to be helping his grandson at first, moving his hands all over him. However, the goo clenched at Marty’s shirt, refusing to come off. RicC just pointed his laser hand-gun underneath the fabric. The goo did not budgey-wudgey.  
…  
"Jeez Rick, I don't think you have to take my clothes off." Marty chuckled nervously. A bead of sweat was hanging off his strained expression. 

"Oh, but I do Marty, I have to take it all off. Otherwise the aphrodisiac effect will build up and cause us to go insane. This sperm is a real asshole about that Marty. I’m sure it is just itching to crawl up your colon and impregnate you" Rick grinned a dopey expression. He slurped his saliva up with a “sleeurp”. 

"Wait, what Rick, you’re making me feel uncomfortable."

“Don’t be stupid Marty – now take off these damn clothes.” Richer began assalting Marty, straddling Marty’s young body just like he was riding a horse. 

“Oh no Marty, it looks like it’s already entered you. I need to scoop it out with my handy dandy shovel”

“Wh-wh-what!?!” Marty frothed. He couldn’t move, but he felt the itching as the goo crawled along his flesh. He had fantasized about scenarios like this before – he had gone through puberty – but he didn’t think it’d be his Grandpappy being his first. He tried to rezist but he can’t. 

"It's okay Marty, I'll be in and out, just a 22 minute adventure with advertising breaks. I'll even turn myself into a pickle again, it'll be the sexiest damn thing you've ever seen."

Then, Marty heard the belt drop. Turning his head briefly, he could see it. They say a man’s cock stretched the longer it dangled from a body. If that was true, then Riok was fucking old. His dong hanged long and curved just like the scene from American Pie. 

“Rickkky what is that?” Rick chuckled and said “Don’t worry Marty, I made some enhancedments for every creature’s enjoyment. It’s like the Plumbus, you know? Anyhow stop distracting me and get that ass ready.” 

A cold trickle ran along Marty’s butt. He could only guess that Reek had poured his canteen on his crack. 

“Come on Marty, fingers in butt. I’m not gay, I’m not going to finger your butt”  
Marty, tears and snot streaming down his face, freed his now-numb hand from under Reik’s hot bod and brought it to his anus. His gritty fingers slowly plunged into his virgin pink pucker. He gasped quietly. 

“Come on Marty, hurry it up, we don’t have all day.” Rick grappled with Marty’s hand and plunged it all the way into his kisser. The froth in Marty’s mouth bubbled bigger as he expunged all his breath. Rick began fucking Marty with his own hand. 

“Scoop your hand pull it out. I don’t want to get it on my dick”. Marty’s fingernails scraped along his walls, creating burning cuts that began to moisten. 

“Finally you produced lube. Now I can get my dick fucking wet, booyah.”  
Rickle’s Dick began to harden like a walking staff. 

“I can’t wait to brutalize you just like a policeman at a peaceful protest” 

“Ah god Rick wtf?” Rick pushed the tip of his cane-penis up against Marty’s wrist. Marty obligingly took out his hand out from his ass. The dick slunk to Marty’s starfish and wrenched it apart. “Ohfu” Marty said before passing out momentarily from the pain. “Ah yeah baby, it’s so fucking tight and ah the goo feels good” There wasn’t much pink goo left outside Marty’s body. It had all migrated into his butt filling it with viscous juice. “Blood really does attract goop, ahh yeah baby”. His sped up his thrusts, jackhammering into his unconscious grandson. His cock was being engulfed by Marty’s insides, squishing into every nook and cranny that he could fuck. 

Marty regained consciousness as he felt the ground move beneath him. Oh wait, that was his body as he was being ravaged by Tick. Back and forth, he jiggled like fat on a dancing woman as his grandpa mercilllllously fucked him down into the ground. 

“Don’t worry marty, I’ll get it all out” he grunted between every thrust. His dick seized, and then started vacuuming all the goop from Marty’s rectum. 

Marty could feel his insides being sucked out. His intenstines started to prolapse inside of him, being sucked into Ri’s dick. “AhhAHhhAHHH”

Rick’s dick finally stopped vacuuming. “That was a good orgasm, ugh, I haven’t fucked like that since your mom started only seeing your dad”. “You fucked my mom?!?” “Hey, she’s my daughter” Marty grabbed the now limp dicked rick and drug him out from his asshole. “Hey hey, careful with the goods” Rich said. He then Carrote-chopped Marty in the neck. “All right, fun’s over again. Gotta go get the memory room ready. But first, time to turn myself into Beth’s pickle – she does really like the animation”.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be to anyone that reads this. You need Jesus. I need to not play truth or dare. THanks, don't die. Bye.


End file.
